


玉簪剔破海棠红

by winter_night



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 06:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_night/pseuds/winter_night
Summary: ·标题似乎是乾隆的诗…？·古风abo，然而并没有古风到哪里去·亲王天乾牛x宰相之子地坤天·双向单箭头的交心过程，牛哥可以饮用少量酒精设定·非常ooc，请不要上升真人！





	玉簪剔破海棠红

“福晋，亲王殿下知道您定是饿了，给您送了道酸笋鸡皮汤，还吩咐说，您要是已经困倦，不必等他也可先行入睡，千万不能让您受累。”侍女恭恭敬敬的从外室走进来，向还顶着红盖头的福晋传达了命令，放下手里的碗就告退了。

临走前她心里还在不住的感叹，都说亲王和福晋自小一起长大，感情格外深，却不如当面一见。亲王这样宠着福晋，怕是世间难得的好男儿吧。

而此时金博洋坐在喜床上却是满腹酸涩，他一把摘下盖头，闭着眼睛向身边的侍女嬷嬷们摆了摆手，一时端着和巹酒的、点香的、捧着他寝衣的都放下了手中的东西，悄无声息的退了出去。

他就连我的盖头都不想揭吗？

 

自顾自的将头上重死人的凤冠摘下来放到别处，心乱如麻。金博洋看着小桌上鲜美的汤和各式点心，虽是腹中饥饿，从早到晚一天下来未进一粒米，他现在反而一丝胃口也没有。

香料熏得他满身芳香，他闻着脑仁儿发疼，急急褪了繁杂的衣衫换上舒适的寝衣，草草喝了几口汤便独自一人躺进鲜红的喜被里，不去想他和他丈夫的事情。

他和亲王，羽生结弦确是一起长大的情分。从小时他入宫做皇子的伴读，便与这位亲王最为要好。他擅长骑射、精通诗书，是当今圣山最为看重的一母同胞兄弟，才学也极得金博洋的羡慕。每每师傅考问而自己不如他的时候，羽生总是笑眯眯的，课后拿着诗书一点一点给他讲，就连自己的射箭，也是他手把手教的……

他或许有自己心悦之人，谁知道呢。圣上在金博洋分化成地坤后就下旨为他们赐了婚，从此他满腹的雄心只能化为一句“福晋”，而羽生在同他一起接旨时却没有什么反应，双眼平静无波，看不出欢喜或为难，只是冷漠地和他一同跪下谢恩，将他满心说不出口的爱意堵在喉咙。

“谢皇上恩典。”

然后就是筹备大婚，规矩是大婚之前两人不得会面，他就在房里一遍遍听着教引嬷嬷的话，美其名曰为成为一个好福晋做准备。

且不说愿不愿意嫁与他人成为福晋，我心悦之人不在意我，便是我人生最大的憾处了，他在心里苦涩的叨念着。

羽生进屋来的时候，看着摆在一旁还没动过的点心和几乎没进几口的汤，心下略微担忧。

他的福晋显然已经歇下了，在睡梦中依然眉头紧锁紧握着拳头蜷成一团，霸占了一整条喜被。羽生伸手将他的眉心抚平，隔着被子轻柔的拍着他稍显单薄的背。看着金博洋逐渐伸展开的四肢和变换睡姿后朝向他的白净面庞，那种莫名的情感再次升腾起来。

他从前从未想过婚配，只觉得孑然一身也并非什么坏事，被赐婚是他没想到的。他甚至还没来得及认清自己对金博洋是怎样的感情，就要准备同他拜堂了。

前几日在自己的府邸里筹备大婚，也暗暗担忧过金博洋的处境，自他分化成地坤，自己就没同他单独相处了。而他也素来知道，金博洋表面看上去是个与世无争的，实则心底里傲气的很，不知这一嫁人，心里会生出多少委屈。

他从前只当自己是因为责任心，才让他睡梦里睁眼合眼都是自己未婚福晋的影子；再不就是用多年的兄弟情来掩饰自己的关心，偷偷去问教引嬷嬷金博洋有没有好好吃饭。可是今天总算见到了自己的福晋，见到他着一身鲜红的嫁衣、是要嫁给自己的那一刻……

心里却是狂喜的。

他终于发现自己已经满心都是他，再也割舍不掉。这感情从何而来却是无处追溯，他只道是日久生情，终于在今日喷涌而出。

手轻轻抚上他的睡颜，红烛的光亮下映衬着他比平日里还要惹人怜惜。羽生看了眼随意扔在床边的红盖头叹了口气，也将自己的喜服脱下，拿起自己那杯和巹酒一饮而尽。

空气中松木的味道似乎越来越浓，金博洋在梦里仿佛在沙漠中行走，愈发口干舌燥起来。他不知道现在内室里自己的鲜橙味和松香混起来多勾人魂魄，只知道伸出红艳艳的软舌舔着干涸的唇瓣说出自己的感受。

“渴……”

像是听到了他的祈求，有微凉的液体被他人灵活的唇舌渡进他口里，他恍惚间一点一点的吞咽下去，尝到了浓郁的酒香和松木味道，而后在自己的虎牙被舔舐的瞬间惊醒。

“唔……！”

瞪大眼睛看着与他鼻尖相碰的人，是那张自己朝思暮想的面孔。他正闭着眼睛认真的吻他，脸颊上还带着不易察觉的红晕。

他睫毛好长，金博洋不知是不是闻多了松香，竟有些失神的想去碰一碰。迷迷糊糊的伸手去摸，一双细长的眼睛便在他面前缓缓睁开，带着笑意和欲念在他的唇齿间攻城略地，卷挟着他的舌尖交换着津液，更加粗暴的在他口中搅动，一时令他呼吸都不畅。

“呜呜…！”憋气到脸色发白，金博洋慌乱的伸出细长的手臂推拒着不由分说的占有。堪堪放过被蹂躏的发肿的红唇，羽生意犹未尽的舔了舔金博洋的嘴角，看着身下这个急促的喘着气脸色发红的、鲜橙味的地坤，他眼底的渴望愈发深邃。

“你…你给我喝了什么？”

“是你还未同我喝的合卺酒。”一瞬间松香伴着回应铺天盖地的压向他，金博洋几乎是立刻软下身子，股间也麻酥酥的配合的渗出些液体，他连忙夹紧了自己的双腿。他惊恐的发现自己开始浑身发烫，也越来越渴望面前这个正在粗暴的扯开他寝衣的人……

进…进入我吧……

刚刚那酒一入口羽生就尝出来了，里面放了分量极轻的合欢散。本来也只是他人眼里的闺房的小情趣，可就当下这个情状，似乎已是箭在弦上不得不发。而金博洋被喂了催情的酒，浑身上下橙子的味道也从原本的酸涩逐渐转得甜腻，在寝衣被扒开的瞬间像爆开的烟花一般四散开来，让他恍惚间感觉正在用手指剥一只真正的橙子。

在松香的包裹下，小孩儿在艳红的床单上乌发披散，白嫩的身子愈发软成了一滩春水，逐渐染上粉红的旖旎颜色。

羽生挑起散在床上的一缕发丝，在金博洋愣愣的注视下放在唇边轻轻碰了碰，紧接着吹灭了床边唯一的光源。

门外的龙凤烛仍尽职尽责的亮着，带着长长久久子孙满堂的美意，室内却已黑暗一片。他承认，在烛光下见到的光裸身躯带着朦胧的美感，可是在黑夜中金博洋那双纯净的眼睛更让他震颤，或许将来在月色下的欢爱也会同样使人心动……

“我看不见了，你不要这样……好不好？”在黑暗中摸索着，几乎是哀求的说出这句话，金博洋心下实在委屈的紧。明明不喜欢，却借着责任和义务的名头硬是要和自己…和自己行那档子事儿，而自己似乎还并不想拒绝……

真是太糟糕了。

捉住在被褥里胡乱挥舞的小手，和他十指紧扣，羽生细细的吻着他的指尖，随后轻而易举的摁着他的手腕将小臂禁锢在头部两侧，随手用床边的珠链将他的手捆了起来。

“别怕。”

“我搂着你呢。”

被不安分的小腿蹬踹着，丝质床单迅速的皱在一起凌乱不堪。羽生已经开始在他的胸前作乱，左侧的红缨被浅浅的啃咬，金博洋不由得唤出了细小的嘤咛。珠链摇晃的哗啦啦的响，他怎么也不知道自己喜服外戴着的首饰居然还有这等香艳的用途，早知他不该随手一丢，该好好收到盒里去的。

“不要…好奇怪啊……哈啊…”

羽生没说话，也没打算说话。他听从了金博洋的话转而开始吮吸，水声“滋儿滋儿”的混着被褥和床单的摩擦声，仿佛一整个寝居里都有情浪在翻涌。知道自己在劫难逃，金博洋忍受着胸前异样的快感，用虎牙咬住殷红的唇，决心忍住不再发出声音，却默默的流下两行眼泪来。

“怎么哭了？我弄痛你了吗？”手腕已经被勒出了红印，金博洋勉强活动着双手用手背擦掉泪珠，一时半会却停不下心中的委屈，愈发止不住抽噎。他被抱在羽生怀里，气味使他心安，在他身体上的动作也着实让他舒服，可是……

他不喜欢我呀。

“你…你根本就不想让我当你的福晋…不，不是吗？”两只手被捆在一起，他费劲的用奇怪的姿势把两个小拳头一同捶在羽生光裸的上身，触碰到坚硬的胸肌又害羞的红着脸缩回手侧过身去，开始咬起珠链上的银线来。苦笑着把闹别扭的小人儿翻过来和他面对面，毫不留情的扯开了珠链，羽生俯下身来，舔舐着他仍然洇湿的眼角。

“谁说我不想？我心悦你。”

“什……”

“是我不好，直到如今才坦诚。”说着话，他的手又开始不安分了，这回是右边的乳尖遭了殃，红色的凸起被纤细的手指时而揉捏时而搓捻。他仿佛砧板上扑腾的鱼，无论如何躲藏，也逃不过这明晃晃的疼惜，只是徒劳的让四散在床铺上的珍珠硌得他发疼，索性不躲了。

“博洋，我心悦博洋。”

仿佛是故意在他耳边说出这句话，释放出的松香一丝丝渗入肌理，下身越发黏腻的分泌出爱液来，连那玉茎也在还未疼宠的局势下、混杂着杂沓的淫叫缓缓的融了情意。金博洋几乎觉得自己虚软下来，只由得那人摆弄着、取悦着。

“我不信……”这一切像梦一样，他曾经觉得这份爱意永远得不到回应，唾弃着即使如此仍然愿意为他打开双腿的自己，却突然发现付出的这份情是有偿的……

他或许可以不必顾忌是否占了哪位倾城绝色的女地坤的尊位，心安理得的把自己交给他。

“那我就立誓好了。”面前清俊的王爷，神情是从未有过的恳切和认真，“我羽生结弦今生今世，只愿意做一人的丈夫，我的地坤，可愿意信我吗？”

金博洋又哭了，这会子是喜悦冲昏了他的心。这一次他终于不再反抗，乖顺的在黑暗里打开自己笼住羽生的腰，握着将自己胸前乳珠玩弄的肿痛不已的手送到腰腹，终是不好意思继续向下，只好带着软润的哭腔开了口。

“心悦我…就不要捉弄我了……呜，给我吧……”

手指摸到了股间的缝隙，稍稍探了一指，顺着滑腻的汁水就钻进深处。身子被外物所侵，地坤的天性让金博洋尖叫着释放出更多甜橙香气，他抖的更厉害了，一双眼无所适从的不知将目光落在何方，只得紧紧闭着眼睛，扭着腰身任凭羽生摆弄他、爱抚他。

“别…别！你放什么进去…！快拿出来！”有一颗冰凉的硬物被推进了他湿热的内腔，直楞楞的将穴壁撑开不少。羽生原本只是顺手抓了一颗珠子试探着放进去，断没想到金博洋反应这么大，反而生了几分使坏的心思，又往里送了几分。

“咿呀呀呀——”想要蹬腿踹上羽生一脚，却发现自己只要稍微扭一下就会牵动身后的小玩意，只好一个劲儿的收紧着内壁往外挤，死活不让珠子更加往里滚。

只是放了手指在里面，这欲仙欲死的感觉就险些让羽生结弦把持不住，将沾了一手露水的手指随意的在床单上擦了擦，羽生冲着情乱意迷的地坤挑了挑眉，猛的一拉被子，整个人都埋进了里面，空留金博洋一脸茫然。

很快他便知道羽生没那么容易就放过他。自己的双腿被彻底分开，羽生手上套弄着立起的性物，在棉被下却悄悄用唇舌碰上了他翕动的穴口，甚至舌尖轻巧的溜进内处，戳着珠子往里推。

“不要！那里不行……不要碰…哼呜……”手指按着羽生埋在他双腿之间的脑袋，本想紧紧抓着他的头发却又怕弄疼了他，转而去摸同样散在床上的发梢，气息愈发慌乱，却控制不住的想要更多……

“羽生…饶了我吧，我不想要珠子…呜——”舌头在肉壁里打了个转就缓缓地退出来，只留下珍珠稳稳的压在那柔软一处，几乎是一瞬间感受到了与爱抚身体或者触碰茎身不一样的快感，金博洋闭着眼睛浪叫出声，全然不管外面是否有人听见，便一口气儿达到了顶峰。

“博洋叫着不要，不是很舒服的吗？”

舔了一口还残留在嘴唇上的液体，羽生从被窝里露出头来，搂着金博洋的臂膀愈发紧了。从刚刚起就一直在忍耐，想吃到完全向自己坦诚的爱人，羽生看着面前这个胸口一起一伏奶声奶气喘息着、睫毛上还挂着泪珠的小人儿，终是抛弃了自己最后的忍耐，哄着金博洋把珠子往外排几寸，再三下两下用两根手指夹了出来，将自己的灼热抵在了入口。

原本拉下自尊向外排珠子已经让金博洋筋疲力尽，再塞进两根手指简直将后庭撑到极限，现在即将要被贯穿的恐惧再一次席卷了他。掀开被子看了一眼顶在下身的性器，他几乎是带着绝望在羽生戏谑的神情下再次将被子盖回去。

我…我做不到……

紧紧的抓住羽生的肩膀，手指甲几乎都扣进爱人的肌肤里。疼痛使羽生略微皱了皱眉，他轻轻的捏了捏地坤柔软的臀瓣，轻柔着拿手指肚摩挲着入口的褶皱，趁着金博洋呼着气放松，猛的破开层层叠叠的嫩肉，直直的挺到深处。

“呜呜…羽生，羽生……”交了心之后仿佛就在他面前变成了个小哭包，明明是个极要强的，这份毫无保留的袒露情感让羽生显然极为受用。用松针的气味慢慢的包裹住鲜嫩的橙香，羽生试探的往里又前进了几分，里面的触感太好，仿佛有弹性一般，他忍不住低喘出来。

“博洋已经同我拜过堂了，也不该直呼我的姓氏吧？”羽生不再克制身下的欲望，勃发的肉刃整个埋没在花穴里，撞击着金博洋最敏感的地方，让他的腿几乎都无法合拢，只知道跟着爱人的动作放肆的扭着臀部让他进的更深。

他仿佛要溺死在这松香里了，一时身下的快感太过灭顶，他张了张嘴却吐不出一个字。

“博洋，从现在起要叫我什么？”看他不说话竟停下了动作，粗硬的男物被他含的紧，烫的他内里一阵痉挛。金博洋睁开迷蒙的泪眼，看着自己的挚爱满头大汗、却又十分期待的模样，声音不由自主的软了几分，带着情欲所致的沙哑：

“…夫…夫君，结弦…”

隐隐约约间，金博洋似乎感觉身体有了什么变化，他既无从知晓也无从探查，只是看着羽生一脸惊喜的模样便不再多想，撑起酸麻的腰想要得到满足。

“博洋这么乖，可是我不想叫博洋“夫人”，这可怎么办才好呢？”和金博洋一样，羽生同样察觉到了金博洋身体里面的某处为他开启了通道，向前一动便挤进去一个柱头。

像是平日里碰到了他的痒痒肉一样，金博洋几乎是立刻弹起身子绞紧了下面，搞得羽生不住吸气才忍住没有立刻交代在软玉温香里。他知道是那里了，寻常人可能会说那是为了生儿育女所准备的密处，可在他看来，他只想让这个地坤成为自己生命里最重要的那部分。

我要让他属于我，只属于我。

“我能唤博洋的乳名吗，像小时候那样？”没等到金博洋的回复，羽生自作主张的整根拔出，又在小孩儿的哭泣里整根顶入，每一次都进得更彻底一些。

而金博洋这边只觉得头皮发麻，这旖旎的气息和彻底交融的快感让他死死的抓住床单，满面潮红的哭喊着、求饶着。那人也不再故技重施，干脆直接当他默认了，便一声声唤起来，直叫他耳根通红。

“天天，舒服吗？”

“我…哈啊…我不知道……呜…太，太热了……结弦你慢些……呜呜呜……”

“慢些的话天天还会埋怨我的，我可不想。”卖力的不断挺身嵌入数十下，直教他的地坤呻吟的愈发忘情，满眼里只有自己一人。

他终于到了能够宣告所属的那一处，狠狠的咬住金博洋颈后的凸起，源源不断的灌入松木的清香，羽生结弦卡在那最深处的缝隙里成结，满意的搂着已经昏睡过去的地坤，开始了长而缓慢的释放。

好一幅活色生香的春景。

待金博洋第二天醒来，已是日上三竿。羽生已经早起去上朝请安，特意叮嘱了下人不要吵醒他。想起昨天的那些细节，再看看身下一片干爽，床单也洁净，倒是脸红耳热，连忙唤来人传早膳。

 

他实在饿的狠了，没说狼吞虎咽，到底也是进的快了些。他看着帮他布菜的小丫头红着脸冲着他笑，心下疑惑，不由得想要问个究竟，她却怎么也不肯说。

“王爷吩咐了，若是您问起来，待他回来亲自告诉您。”小丫头嘿嘿一乐，用手帕掩着嘴行了个礼，匆匆告退了。

这葫芦里卖的什么药，金博洋还真的搞不明白。

这宅邸他从小的时候就应邀来过不少次，可以说是熟门熟路。趁着羽生不在，他偷溜到书房看了一下午小说，还是管家提前来报信才急匆匆赶回房间迎他的。

“所以早上的时候你做了什么？”像是猜到金博洋一定会问一样，羽生立刻屏退了下人，才不好意思的开了口。

“我昨天趁天天睡着，用咱们两个的头发绑了同心结。今天早上就解不开了……”

“所以，今天一整天，府里的人见了我就偷着乐，是因为这个事？”金博洋没有忍住开始哈哈大笑，心里却甜滋滋的。

后颈有些微痒意，他禁不住拿手去摸。回过头来就看着羽生恳求的捧着昨天的红盖头，脸上立时发热发烫。

“怎…怎么…？”

“昨天我没有揭到你的盖头。”言简意赅的说了自己的委屈，便轻轻的再一次将红布覆盖在金博洋头上。没有反抗由着他胡闹，金博洋知道羽生向来是一个仪式感极强的人，更何况这副昨日没有经历的场景，让他自己也莫名其妙紧张起来，心砰砰的跳。

羽生握着金博洋的手腕，自然而然的发现了他的不安。他徐徐挑起盖头的一角，看着红色的映衬下显得格外白皙的脸蛋和低垂的眼帘愣住一瞬，紧接着在金博洋睁开眼睛的一瞬间轻轻覆上了他的嘴唇。

 

这是山雨欲来的前兆吗，金博洋被吻的迷迷糊糊的想着。

但怎样都好，两情相悦，不就是我生命中最幸运的事情吗？


End file.
